


Asleep || Akaashi Keiji X Gender Neutral!Reader

by NekoAisu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAisu/pseuds/NekoAisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nothing's wrong. I just had a good dream."</p><p>"It was good enough to make you cry? Do you want to tell me?" He asked, pulling the blankets over us both a little more and snuggling closer.</p><p>I wanted to scream. I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to run away at the same time, so I scooted under the covers, muffling my voice with a pillow, "Nope."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asleep || Akaashi Keiji X Gender Neutral!Reader

I woke up to the sun shining through gaps between the blinds of his room. I made to shift closer to him, but my muscles ached badly. I settled for watching him sleep.

It was almost ridiculous. I had been mooning over him for years. Bokuto had always been there beside him and I knew, no matter what, I wouldn't be able to take the spot he held. It was obvious that he was sweet on his friend.

I heard the blankets rustle before hands cupped my cheeks. "Hey, what's wrong? Why are you crying? I'm right here, (Y/N)."

"I'm not crying, Akaashi," I lied, turning away from his touch. I felt the mattress shift.

He sighed, "Yes, you are, so, please, tell me what's wrong."

I shook my head, bed hair getting a bit messier, "Nothing's wrong. I just had a good dream."

"It was good enough to make you cry? Do you want to tell me?" He asked, pulling the blankets over us both a little more and snuggling closer.

I wanted to scream. I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to run away at the same time, so I scooted under the covers, muffling my voice with a pillow, "Nope."

I heard him sigh. "I had a good dream as well. Would you like to know? Will you tell me what brought you to tears after?"

I nodded.

"I dreamed that the person I liked was right next to me, laying in the same bed. I dreamed that I wasn't dealing with an impregnable barrier. "

I sat up, bed hair sticking up everywhere. My voice was still slightly hoarse from sleep, "I dreamed the same."

"Well, let's sleep a bit more then."

I pulled up the covers, laying back down and moving a little closer.

_Maybe this dream can last a bit longer._


End file.
